Coming Home
by Dauntlessbrave01
Summary: Years have pasted and Katniss and Peeta have their children. But what happens when the Capital announces that they're bringing tributes back to life. Katniss and Peeta are worried about the other tributes coming back.
1. Chapter 1

(Katniss' POV)

I wake up to the sound of Phoenix Rue and Thomas Finnick screaming in my ear. "Mommy, mommy wake up!" Phoenix yells. Phoenix stares at me with her blue eyes. She half smiles at me and I smile back. Thomas then climbs next to me in bed. I hear Peeta snoring quietly next to me. "Thomas why don't you wake up daddy?" I ask him. He shakes his little head and says, "Daddy, daddy it time to wake up!"

Peeta rolls over to face me and the kids. "Good morning everyone." he says smiling. We all get up and get dressed. Thomas comes running to me and grabs onto my leg. "Mommy there a monster in my room." he cries. I lift him up and say, "Ok buddy let's go look." I carry him to his room and flick on the lights "There's nothing here." I say to him.

"No mommy it's under my bed." he tells me. I set him down and walk over to his bed, he follows a few inches behind me. I sit on ground and look under the bed. "Nope buddy there's nothing there." I tell him. He shakes his head and opens his closet.

We walk downstairs and Phoenix comes bolting down the stairs behind us. Peeta's in the kitchen making breakfast. Thomas and Phoenix sit at their spots at the table as Peeta brings a plate of pancakes to the table. I grab the tv controller from the basket that sits on the island. I press the on button and the news come on. "Today marks another great day in our nation and now live from President Shifter." the news reporter says. The camera switches to President Shifter's office.

"Good morning citizens of Panem," Shifter begins, "We have great news related to the Hunger Games." "Mommy what's the Hunger Games?" Phoenix asks.

"Uh daddy and I will tell you when you're older." I lie. I turn back to the tv.

"The advanced sciences of the Capital, has proven that we can bring people back to life." The president says. "We will begin this on the 74th Hunger Games."

"The first tests will be done Glimmer Knox, Marvel Travis, Clove Senvia, and Cato Young. Once they're awake, they'll be sent to live with the living victors of the games. Glimmer and Marvel will be sent to live with Johanna Mason and Cato and Clove will sent to live with Katniss and Peeta Mellark, until they are deemed fit to live in society." the president says. I think about the brutal killers that Clove and Cato were, but I see the innocence in Clove's face I've never seen. That means Peeta and I will have to help eleven tributes. Haymitch had pasted a few years back. His last words were, 'I'm coming Maysilee.'

Peeta looks at me with shocked eyes as the children look at us confused "Who Clove and Cato?" Thomas asks.

"No one buddy." Peeta says.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of Coming Home. It's a hard topic to write, but it was fun. Please review I need feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Peeta's POV)**

I can't firgure out why they're bringing killers back. Even Clove and Cato, I saw them in the recaps of them years back, they were heartless killers. Katniss quickly turns the TV off and both Phoenix and Thomas whine. "Mommy why did you turn the TV off?" Phoenix asks.

"Uh the news was over." Katniss tells her. Phoenix shakes her head.

"When are Clove and Cato coming here?" she asks.

"I don't sweetie." I tell her. Just then the phone rings and I get up to answer it.

"Hello this Peeta speaking." I say into the phone.

"Hi Peeta this is President Shifter, I'm callingregarding the tests." Shifter tells me.

"Ok, um, well when are Cato and Clove going to be here?" I ask.

"In about two weeks and then you should be getting the ones from District Five, District Eight, and District Eleven." he tells me.

"Ok, is there anything esle?" I question.

"Yes you need to keep a report every week to tell how they're doing." he explains.

"Ok I understand, well have a nice day." I say to him.

"Yes same to you, say hello Katniss and your children for me." Shifter says to me. The line then goes off and I set the phone down. "Who was it Peeta?" Katniss asks me.

"President Shifter." I say.

"What did he want?" she questions.

"He wanted to tell us about the tributes that are coming here." I answer.

"Which districts?" she asks.

"Uh District Five, District Eight, and District Eleven." I tell her.

"Foxface and Rue." she says.

"And Thresh." I add. She smiles as a plate hits the floor.

"Thomas!" Phoenix yells, "Bad boy!"

"Sorry Mommy." he says.

"It's okay buddy." Katniss tells him.

"Katniss we have two weeks until Clove and Cato come." I say.

"So we have two weels to hide all the knives and any sharp objects." she jokes and I laugh.

(TWO WEEKS LATER)

Katniss and I are outside on the porch watching Phoenix and Thomas play. "Shouldn't they be here soon?" Katniss asks me. "Yeah I think so." I say to her. Phoenix and Thomas are chasing eachother and a few butterflies. I laugh as they run onto the porch. Phoenix sits on my lap and Thomas sits on Katniss'. We hear the noises of a hovercraft and see one land.

"Here we go." I say as I lift Phoenix and carry to the hovercraft. Katniss does the same with Thomas. We walk close as the hovercraft opens. President Shifter walked out with a band of officers. Then Clove and Cato come out. I'm shocked about how they never changed. Katniss glanced over at me and I see her smile.

Clove looks like she's been crying and I think she might start crying again. She has the same look on like Phoenix and Katniss when they're going to cry. Katniss sets Thomas and he looks up at Cato and asks, "Are you Cato?"

"Yes and you are?" Cato asks bending down to Thomas's level.

"I Thomas and that Phoenix." Thomas says as he points to Phoenix. I remember these to a little different, for one Clove nenver looked like she was going to cry and Cato was never nice. Clove then hugs Katniss and Katniss has a face of pure terror.

Then Clove bursts into tears, I knew it would happen. "I'm sorry," Clove cries, "I should've been nicer to you."

"It's okay Clove." Katniss says. Phoenix then jumps out of my arms and stares up at Clove. They look at eachother for a few seconds and Phoenix says, "I'm Phoenix Rue." Clove looks like she's about to start sobbing. I guessing the she killed wasn't a great way for Phoenix to introduce herself.

"Well we must get back to the Capital, we've had some problems with District Four's tributes." President Shifter says. The officer had set two bags on the porch and we stood on the porch as the hovercraft took off.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed chapter two of Coming Home. What should I name the boy from Five and the Girl and Boy from Eight? You can name them! Fill this out!**

**Name: **

**Distirct:**

**Personality: **


End file.
